Si ella te rechaza
by Absolution x.x
Summary: Peter tiene miedo de la muerte pero no vive, es casi un fantasma de sí mismo. Los recuerdos de su alma surgen y lo atormentan ¿quieres saber qué sucedió? ¿quieres saber por qué lo hizo?


** Dirigido a:** Absolution

** Título:** A escoger por el autor

** Epoca:** Post-Hogwarts.

** Personajes: **Peter Pettigrew

** Extensión:** Minimo 100 palabras, no hay máximo, pero que sea un One-Shot.

** Rating:** A escoger por el autor.

** Epoca:** Actual o post-hogwarts.

** Genero: **Angst.

**Reto:**Bueno, que sea desde el punto de vista de Peter Pettigrew y veamos como recuerda que le llevo a convertirse en mortífago. Que sea angst. Lo quiero en epoca actual o en adelante porque quiero que recuerde lo que ha perdido y lo que ha "ganado" por el camino que escogio. Y te dejo a ti que decidas si ganan los buenos o los malos, si vive o lo recuerda a punto de morir, etc...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Si ella te rechaza.**

Capítulo único.

La suciedad te rodea, te abruma, así como las paredes de piedra fría y húmeda protegen tu cuerpo cansado y quejoso de la intemperie. Te sientes como una rata de una manera mucho más real y cruel que cuando eras joven y te sentías libre. Aunque nunca creíste en la libertad, quizá porque no fuiste nada por ti mismo.

Ahora, después de haber traicionado lo que conocías, crees sentirte protegido y a salvo, pero a veces cuando recuperas la lucidez, comprendes que nunca has estado más en peligro de muerte que ahora. No, no eres importante y mucho menos imprescindible y lo sabes con tanta certeza que empiezas a morir la vida que dices amar pero aborreces.

Al mirar tus manos frías y pesadas te das cuenta de que tu recompensa no es más que una bella cadena de plata que te ata de una manera casi más sólida que tu traición al que llamas tu Señor. Aceptaste el pacto y lo sellaste de una manera irreprochable, asegurando tu condena cuando pudiste escapar.

¡Ah¿Lloras? Lo haces porque recuerdas sus ojos, sus risas, sus palabras y su confianza. Lo haces porque crees que las lágrimas saladas y amargas refrescarán el ardor de tu alma, cuando sólo te recuerdan las lágrimas de ella, las que derramó tu amiga en el momento de morir. Porque lo recuerdas tan sólida y vivamente que gritas en las noches en que la pesadilla te visita. Y te domina. Y te hace temblar aún más que él.

Solo en tu escondite miras el vacío y también recuerdas el día descolorido en que dijiste Sí. Temblaste, sudaste, moriste y te torturaste. Eras joven y tenías miedo. Eras joven y creías que hacías lo correcto. Eras joven y protegías lo que amabas: a ti a tu vida.

A veces ríes con ironía al recordarte en ese momento como una pequeña y vulnerable casadera, que preocupada por el destino de su vida, entregó su alma dulce u cándida al verdugo de sus días, creyendo que se salvaría. Y te asusta, pequeño asustadizo, saber que no salvaste a nada ni a nadie.

La vida era más simple cuando eras una perezosa y gorda rata en el seno de una familia buena y protectora. Fue más fácil, sí, pero era una tortura ¿verdad? Conociste al niño de cuya orfandad eras culpable, lo conociste mejor que su padre, mejor que su madre. Y después de muchos años de dormitar tranquilo regresó la pesadilla que te decía: Tú eres el culpable Peter, no lo olvides. Y no lo olvidaste. No lo olvidarás nunca.

Recuerdas tus nervios. Recuerdas el camino desolado. Recuerdas las ennegrecidas ramas de los árboles que parecían abrazar tu pequeña resolución para asfixiarla por momentos. Pero venciste y te presentaste ante él – Habla Pettigrew –había dicho con una voz casi amable. Y tus labios secos se abrieron para pronunciar las palabras fatales. Y creíste que tenías el poder de decidir sobre sus vidas y la tuya, pero la ilusión se borró con su sonrisa de triunfo mientras te retirabas para intentar vivir.

¡Ah! Pero no todos fueron tan tontos, no. Sirius te descubrió y te cazó. Te persiguió en medio de la multitud, pero tú te resististe y la desesperación te dominó cuando supiste que estaba dispuesto a matarte.

Y de nuevo sentiste el poder de decidir en tus manos, el poder de decidir por todos. Pero no viste sus expresiones de angustia y de muerte cuando la calle estalló y te escurriste como una alimaña.

Y ahora te pesan, jueces sin rostro. Te pesan uno a uno a pesar de que no los conociste. Y también te pesa saber que la muerte en vida a la que condenaste a tu alguna vez amigo, fue quizá más leve que la que tú mismo sufres hoy. Tus malos recuerdos y remordimientos te arañan la piel y te atormentan sin necesidad de barrotes o Dementotes.

Fuiste joven, fiel y amigo. Fuiste leal, aliado y protegido. Hasta que el miedo pisoteó tu falsa seguridad. Toda tu inocencia, tu candor y tu juventud huyeron al sentir los pasos pesados e irrefrenables de la desgracia. Entonces, tu ser tembló por vez primera y decidiste entregarte a los deseos del ser sin rostro, que parecía imperarte a través de aquella amenaza. No imaginaste que más temprano que tarde te iban a pedir algo más importante que tu alma. Y de tus labios temblorosos salieron nombres y condenas de muerte para amigos y desconocidos por igual.

Recuerda de nuevo ese tormento. Tortúrate porque tu alma dice que lo mereces aunque tus ojos lo nieguen. Entregar a tus amigos fue una petición repentina, casi absurda y ahí justo en ese momento, comprendiste que no podrías vivir en paz y te entregaste como la temblorosa casadera en su noche de bodas. Y fue ese el punto de no retorno, donde en vano intentaste ser de piedra.

Temblaste de miedo cuando te descubrieron y por fuerza tuviste que buscar a tu Señor. Pasaron meses de ambigüedad e indecisión hasta que lo encontraste. De nuevo sentiste su mano opresora sobre tu pecho, sobre tu voluntad, corrompiéndote. Te cegaste para compadecerte y lo ayudaste a recuperar su poder. Creíste que esta vez recibirías gloria, pero fuiste menospreciado y el sacrificio de ti mismo perdió valor. Y ahora no eres más que un sirviente torpe con un alma atormentada, una mano falsa y una deuda de vida que quizá sea la mayor de tus cruces.

Aprietas los dientes al recordar el momento en que no te permitiste morir. El llanto se arrecia y jalas con las manos tu cabello ralo. Quizás deba ser tu último acto, el único de valentía; presentarte ante ellos y responder ante la vida por lo que tus decisiones han causado. Y quizá sólo entonces serás libre. No llores Peter, no te lamentes, sabes que lo único que queda es la resignación o la muerte. Pero has huido tantas veces de ella, que quizá justo ahora, no te quiera llevar.


End file.
